BITE DOWN
by Maka Kagamine
Summary: Levi nunca esperó ni quiso tener una mascota. Entonces, ¿qué hacía de noche vagando por el bosque de su pueblo? Ah, claro. Buscando a su jodido, enorme y peludo perro que escapaba cada noche de luna llena. [¡Para ElisaM2331!] EreRi. UA. One-shot. OoC. Werewolf!Eren.


**Disclaimer** : Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencia** : Yaoi (Boy's Love) | **Uso descarado del OoC** | **EreRi** | Universo Alterno (UA) | Lenguaje Vulgar | _**Werewolf**!Eren._

 **Nota:** ¡Hola, preciosas! Pues aquí les traigo esta locura en forma de one-shot que se me ocurrió a media noche xD. No dormí porque si lo hacía se me iba a olvidar, así que decidí desvelarme y escribirla jajaja xd.

Pero bueno, espero que les guste ❤

 **Ojo:** es un **EreRi,** osea, **Eren** es el **seme.**

 **.**

 **C** on dedicatoria especial para la bella _ElisaM2331._ Es algo sencillo y corto, pero espero, de todo corazón, que te guste, preciosa ❤.

* * *

 **BITE DOWN**

 **By:** _Maka Kagamine._

 **.**

† _You better sink your teeth before I disappear._ _Bite down, bite down into me._ †

 **~Bastille.**

* * *

 _«¿Por qué demonios estoy haciendo esto...?»_

Es el pensamiento que se desliza por las paredes de mi mente mientras camino por el viejo y espeso bosque de Shiganshina. La luz de la luna llena ilumina mi camino, aún así tropiezo un par de veces con algunas malditas piedras que se me cruzan por donde voy. Las ramas bajo mis pies suenan y se hunden en el asqueroso fango cada vez que me muevo, las hojas de los árboles se agitan sin misericordia debido al inclemente viento y siento las gotas de lluvia mojando mi nariz.

 _«Lo haces por tu maldito perro, Levi»_

Gruño para mí mismo y aprieto la correa y collar que traigo entre las manos. Tengo frío, el bosque se ve tétrico y creo que acabo de pisar caca algunos metros atrás.

Quiero irme a casa, y pronto.

Pero no puedo.

No cuando mi jodido _perro gigante_ escapó de casa.

Lo cierto era que nunca esperé tener una mascota.

De verdad, siempre me vi siendo del tipo solitario. No me gustaban los gatos, ni los perros. Acarreaban muchas cosas con ellos; mierda, pelos, enfermedades y bacterias, entre muchas cosas más. Además, siempre me consideré del tipo solitario. Me gustaba llegar a casa y encontrarla en total silencio, totalmente limpia. Es más, ni siquiera tenía tiempo para cuidar de alguien más.

Era feliz así, en serio.

Pero entonces apareció ese perro idiota. Llegó con sus ojos enormes y brillantes, llenos de felicidad. Con esa _sonrisa_ torcida que me encantaba y con esos sonidos llenos de tristeza que soltaba cada vez que me alejaba de él.

No quería, pero fue realmente difícil no agarrarle cariño a ese cabrón. De pronto, un día ya lo tenía viviendo junto a mí; mirándome con amor cada día mientras me _besaba_ por todas partes.

Era bueno al principio, hasta que agarró la costumbre de escapar de casa cada _luna llena_.

 _«Ese hijo de puta»_

Ah, sabía que debía encadenarlo a la pata de la cama para que el maldito no escapara.

Eso me pasa por confiado.

A lo lejos, hay un aullido que, muy a mi pesar, reconozco con claridad. Es tan claro que la piel se me eriza, pero ya no de pavor. Si no de hastío. Sé lo que viene ahora y ya estoy cansado de pasar siempre por la misma mierda.

—Puto perro —escupo, guiando mis pasos hasta donde provino el sonido—. Juro que voy a castrarlo.

Debí haberme alejado de él cuando tuve la oportunidad.

Metros más adelante, escondido tras un árbol de roble tan viejo como enorme, está mi perro. Me da la espalda, pero puedo saber que es él gracias a (además de su singular tamaño) ese inconfundible color de pelo. Es castaño, no tan oscuro tampoco claro; sino perfecto e inigualable.

—Conque aquí estabas, perro de mierda.

El perro frente a mí gruñe. No tarda demasiado en darse la vuelta y escupir la bolsa de basura que, momentos antes, traía en el alargado hocico. Sus ojos dorados, profundos y brillantes, se dirigen hasta mi persona llenos de una amenaza que reconozco claramente.

Está muy equivocado si piensa que con eso me va a asustar.

Doy un paso hacia delante, dispuesto a demostrarle que no le tengo miedo. Él gruñe de nuevo. Se eriza totalmente, me enseña los colmillos en señal de ataque y entierra las garras en el fango que se ha formado después de la repentina lluvia que hubo apenas una hora atrás.

Frunzo el ceño y, acercándome un poco más, le demuestro que no le tengo pavor.

No.

Es él quien debería tener miedo.

Voy a castigarlo después de esto.

—Échate —le mando, señalando el suelo con mi dedo índice. El perro vuelve a gruñir, haciendo caso omiso de mis palabras. Siseo por lo bajo—. Eren, hijo de puta, échate.

Eren se levanta a cuatro patas. No es su tamaño real, pero aún así tiene una altura bastante inusual para un perro.

—No me amenaces, maldito perro de circo —gruño, enseñándole el collar. Veo la duda adueñarse de sus ojos, antes de volver a su pose defensiva. Los colmillos chocan y escucho el sonido chirriante que hacen—. Ah, ¿no piensas obedecer? ¡Bien, no lo hagas! Pero ni se te ocurra volver a _mi_ casa, ¿entiendes?

Eren parece entender mis palabras porque baja las orejas y hace un chillido bastante cómico, que crea un contraste ridículo tomando en cuenta que es una jodida bestia peluda y amenazante que mide como dos metros cuando está parado en dos patas.

—Sí. Entendiste bien. A mi casa no regresas, bastardo. ¿Querías tu libertad? Bueno, pues ahí la tienes —digo, filoso, tirando el collar, antes de disparar la bala que, _no es precisamente de plata,_ no fallará—: Sí, Eren. Estoy _terminando_ contigo, hijo de puta.

Y así, todo digno, sin esperar respuesta de su parte, me doy la vuelta y procedo a alejarme. Que sepa que estoy hablando en serio.

Pero ni siquiera logro alejarme demasiado cuando Eren me sostiene la mano con su hocico húmedo y lleno de no sé cuánta mierda (qué puto asco). Volteo a mirarlo nada más para encontrarlo con las orejas gachas, los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras chilla y me entrega el collar con su _mano_ larga, peluda y con filosas garras capaces de destrozar carne de un tajo.

Ja, ja. El bastardo tenía que caer. Esa nunca falla.

—¿Hah? —con una ceja levantada, le miro sin mostrarme ni un poco afectado— Oh, no. Es muy tarde ya. He terminado contigo, ¿oíste? No me convences con esa cara.

Eren chilla, de nuevo baja las orejas y se sienta frente a mí, mientras deja el collar en el suelo.

Es como su forma de pedir disculpas.

Ugh, hijo de puta. Detesto cuando hace esa cara.

—Es la última vez, ¿queda claro? Si vuelves a hacer lo mismo, te juro que sí te dejo Eren —siseo, poniéndole el collar alrededor del cuello. Eren llora otra poco, pero le veo asentir lentamente—. Estoy cansado de buscarte cada maldita vez que se te _sale_ el lado animal, bastardo de mierda.

Eren jadea y se toma la asquerosa libertad de abalanzarse sobre mi cuerpo de un salto. Pesa demasiado, además de que es enorme, por lo que no puedo mantenerme de pie. Las piernas me fallan y termino por caer en el suelo, con mi espalda embarrándose de lodo y alguna mierda más. Gruño totalmente enojado, pero Eren parece no notarlo. Está más entretenido lamiendo mi rostro, dejándome empapado de saliva caliente.

Ew.

Voy a matarlo.

—¡Quítate de encima, estúpido! —rugo, intentando separar su peludo hocico de mi cara. Pero es inútil, en esta _situación_ Eren no entiende de razones.

Así que me resigno. Me quedo en el piso durante un rato, sintiendo su húmeda y pesada respiración en mi oreja. Lentamente, arrastra su nariz por mi cuello, centrándose en la mordida que ha dejado apenas la noche anterior sobre mi piel. Cierro los ojos y jadeo, llenándome de escalofríos.

Se siente raro, pero el cosquilleo que se asienta en mi estómago me hace creer que en realidad estoy disfrutando de esto.

Pronto, es su larga lengua la que se desliza por cada rincón de mi cuello. La cálida y espesa saliva escurre por mi piel, bajando lentamente hasta que se pierde en mis clavículas. El da un ligero mordisco sobre mi carne. No es doloroso, pero me hace temblar sin poder evitarlo. Los jadeos que escapan de mi boca son difíciles de detener, por lo que me muerdo el labio inferior cuando las calientes sensaciones se avivan en mi vientre.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

A este paso voy a ceder ante él.

—Tu sabor siempre es delicioso, Levi.

Es esa voz la que me hace abrir los ojos inmediatamente, sólo para darme cuenta que ya no es mi perro quién está encima de mí. Con su uno ochenta de estatura, piel morena y esos magníficos rasgos alemanes y turcos combinados a la perfección en su rostro, mi _novio_ me mira sonriente. Los ojos dorados le brillan coquetos, mientras los infantiles hoyuelos se le marcan en las mejillas.

 _Como si el muy bastardo no hubiera hecho nada malo._

Quiero insultarlo y golpearlo hasta quedar sin aliento, pero no tengo tiempo para hacer algo más. No cuando ese hijo de su perra madre está completamente desnudo sobre mí.

 _Ugh._

—¡Maldito mocoso bastardo! ¿Tienes idea de lo que me has hecho pasar? —le reclamo, acalorado, dándome cuenta de que la luna llena se ha escondido detrás de dos enormes nubes repletas de agua—. Te repetí cientos de veces que te quedaras en casa cuando _la bestia saliera._

Eren hace una mueca.

—Estaba cediendo ante mi instinto —explica, clavando esos profundos ojos dorados en mí—. Temía hacerte daño, por eso escapé.

—Excusas de mierda —le golpeo el hombro—. Nunca me has hecho daño. Sabes controlarte bien.

Él arruga la nariz.

—No lo sé. A veces creo que podría dañarte en serio y me da miedo, bebé —empieza, y creo saber qué rumbo agarrará la conversación—. En ocasiones pienso que sería mejor que estuvieras con alguien más... _humano_.

Tras sus palabras, esos bonitos ojos se llenan de terror y mi estómago se retuerce sin remedio. Detesto esta charla, la hemos tenido en varias ocasiones y Eren parece no entender que confío en él.

Confío en que nunca me dañaría.

—Eres un pendejo —le digo, pero le dedico una pequeña sonrisa mientras le abrazo por el cuello. El collar que todavía trae puesto hace ruido debido al cascabel pequeño que cuelga de él—. Para mí tú eres más humano que cualquiera, Eren.

—Sólo lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor —murmura, oliendo mi cabello. Sé lo mucho que él disfruta de mi esencia.

Aprovechando que está desprevenido, le jalo la oreja. Eren chilla de dolor y se talla la zona afectada, mientras me mira ceñudo. La situación me haría reír si no fuera porque la conversación es seria y porque ese maldito sigue desnudo sobre mí.

—No te creas tanto, maldito perro —le regaño, sintiéndome un poco indignado—. Es cierto que eres una bestia, pero resultas ser más humano que cualquier persona que haya conocido, Eren. Y si no crees en mis palabras entonces es tu jodido problema, pequeña mierda.

Eren sonríe a medias con los ojos brillantes, y termina por darme un beso largo sobre mis labios que disfruto totalmente. El mundo pierde sentido entonces, durante un momento olvido dónde estamos y el por qué. Sólo me dedico a maravillarme con la sensación de su cálido cuerpo sobre el mío, con esos besos tiernos pero apasionados y con sus dedos moviéndose por debajo de mi camiseta, marcando un suave camino hasta mis tetillas.

 _Ah, odio que sepa dónde tocar._

Sin embargo, el momento se pierde totalmente cuando él se separa de mí repentinamente. Le miro confundido, aprovechando para sentarme en el suelo, pero la única respuesta que obtengo es su profunda mirada dorada perdiéndose en el cielo, donde la luna llena ha vuelto a aparecer.

 _Oh._

Eren se levanta y se aleja varios pasos de mí, asustado, mientras la transformación empieza a hacer mella en él. Eren jadea de pronto, y la mueca de dolor ocupa todas sus bonitas facciones porque sé que le duele. Su cuerpo se retuerce y no puede mantenerse de pie por mucho tiempo, así que cae de rodillas en el suelo. La impotencia me invade, pero no puedo hacer mucho por él. No cuando la transformación está comenzando. Escucho sus huesos rompiéndose; tronando, estirándose, acomodándose para su nueva forma; más alto, más pesado, más fuerte. El pelo le nace por todas partes, mientras su rostro se deforma. Los músculos en sus brazos, piernas, pecho y abdomen se hacen más prominentes, al mismo tiempo que sus pies se alargan incluso más que sus manos. El hocico, las orejas puntiagudas y los colmillos junto a las garras le empiezan a crecer.

—Le...vi —le escucho jadear, poco a poco perdiendo la capacidad de hablar.

Su dolor es palpable. Hay jadeos, gruñidos y chillidos de su parte durante varios minutos, hasta que la transformación llega a su fin, y él _deja_ de ser _humano_. Entonces, su aullido se deja escuchar por todo el bosque de Shiganshina.

Con la respiración agitada y parado en dos patas, _ese_ Eren me mira. Olfatea el aire por unos segundos, antes de acercarse a mí casi con sigilo.

Baja las orejas y, sentándose en el suelo, frente a mí, con su mano llena de pelos y dedos largos, me tiende la correa de su collar.

Sonrío para él al mismo tiempo que tomo la correa color verde. Mi mano es minúscula a su lado, pero la comparación me hace reír en el interior.

Es bueno saber que puedo manejar a semejante bestia.

—Vamos a casa, Eren.

Eren parpadea de manera _tierna_ y da un lamida larga y húmeda a mi mejilla, totalmente contento.

Suspiro, pero tampoco me quejo. En cambio, hundo mis dedos en el pelo de su cabeza y acaricio despacio tras su oreja, porque sé lo mucho que disfruta ser mimado.

De cualquier modo, Eren, mañana, limpiará todos y cada uno de sus malditos pelos de mi preciosa alfombra importada.

Ese será su castigo por haberse escapado de casa.

 **.**

Nunca esperé tener una mascota.

Y no es fácil _entrenar_ una.

Pero cuando tu novio es un jodido _hombre lobo_ , la _mascota_ viene incluida en el paquete... _quieras o no._

* * *

 **Nota final:** ¡Muchas gracias por haber leído esta historia! Espero que puedan dejarme un pequeño review, esos son mi alimento de cada día ❤.

 **Elisa** , espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Muchas gracias por el apoyo, y por dejarnos disfrutar esas maravillas historias que escribes ❤.

¡Pasen un día súper agradable!

 **Lyne Diamond***

* * *

 _¿Review? *-*_


End file.
